


Welcome to the new déjà vu

by BlueRabbits



Series: Alpha dog and omegalomaniac [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Enoch is a dual aswell, F/M, Fluff, Im actually a dick to gabe this time, M/M, Mpreg, Patrick is preggers again, Periods, Sequel, alpha pete, dick and Vagina, dual patrick, gabe is in jail but thinks Patricks baby is gon be an alpha, i write about their teen life, omega patrick, patrick still wears girl clothes, pete is seriously overprotective, smut?, spoiler: it's not, the twins are teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{sequel to alpha dog and omegalomaniac}</p><p>• • •</p><p>Pete's gorgeous little omega, sleeping peacefully. The alpha smiled but noticed something off about Patricks scent. He ignored it and went to kneel beside the omega.</p><p>• • •</p><p>"Who did it?" </p><p>"Gabe"</p><p>There was rage in petes eyes and even ray got scared, even though it wasn't directed at him it scared him to know how angry the alpha got.</p><p>"I'm going to kill him" </p><p>• • •</p><p>Patrick is pregnant again and pete is trying to keep the omega safe while helping Brendon track down gabe and lock him up for life.</p><p>Plus insight of the twins in their teenage years and coming to terms with their biology.</p><p>• • •</p><p>Part two of the alpha dog series </p><p>©</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Previously,

Pete sighed and looked back at patrick,

"Don't leave him pete"

"I won't" the alphas lips quirked up, "we will just have another child"

Ray watched as pete walked towards patrick and whispered something in his ear. The omega jumped in happiness and pete wrapped arms around patrick and pulled the omega close.

The beta smiled at the two because they were reunited and pete is accepting the unborn child as his own.

• • •

"I get nightmares every night" patrick sighed, looking at the window and risking with his emerald coloured jumper.

"Is it about that night?" Tyler; his therapist asked.

Patrick shivered thinking about that night. The night that haunts his mind. It made the omega emotionally unstable and he was thrown away after, locked in that cell. Cold, sore and bleeding.

Tears grew in the omegas eyes as he nodded stifly. Tyler took this as a sign to change the subject,

"How's the little one?" He said motioning towards the small baby bump, a product of that night.

"Fine. Pete's really exited" patrick smiled, he was glad pete was so accepting of the child in their lives, despite it not being his.

"How far along are you?"

"Two months. We get to find out their gender in another month" the omega smiled, placing a hand on his bump and rubbing it softly.

Tyler smiled at the omega, he was glad that he got patrick speaking more. When he first saw the omega he just made himself small and whimpered when Tyler tried to speak to him. Patrick had become mute for a short time as his trust had completely gone, he need really spoke to pete and when the twins ran to their mother. Well. That didn't end well.

\---

_Patrick sat down on the settee and winced, he still couldn't walk properly and the pain in his lower back was still there._

_"You ok?" Pete asked, kneeling in front of the omega._

_He stared at pete with wide eyes and nodded slightly. The alpha forced out a smile and went to the kitchen to get patrick a drink. He probably wasn't even fed properly so he grabbed a cereal bar and finished making tea when he heard a loud scream._

_Pete felt panic settle in and ran into the living room to see a scared patrick hiding in the corner and a heartbroken Kael and Enoch standing there._

_It took a while for the alpha to calm patrick down again and then explain to the twins everything and tell them boundaries._

_It was a hard time for the family._

\---

Tyler was proud of the omega for becoming more open. Although it took six weeks for the omega to open up and be more comfortable around everyone. The biggest enemy he had was his own mind and you couldn't do much to stop it when it went to the dark place. Only to comfort the omega.

Patricks phone pinged and he looked at it and sighed,

"Pete is here" he said, standing up carefully and placing a hand under his bump for support. Tyler stood up aswell,

"Same time next week?" Tyler asked,

"Yeah" patrick smiled and hugged tyler before heading out to the alphas car.

• • •

"The twins miss their mum" pete said to break the silence of the car ride.

"I haven't seen them since I came back" patrick sighed, "it's about time I see my own children"

Pete smiled at patrick in encouragement and made a detour to Patricks parents house where the twins had been staying while pete picked up patrick from therapy.

"You have to be 100% sure, because if not I will drive you home and pick them up on my own"

"I want to see my kids" patrick said and got out the car.

The alpha smiled and followed patrick into his parents house,

Pete watched as the omega stood there staring at the twins as if he was having second thoughts about seeing them. They stared back waiting for their mother to make the first move.

Patrick felt fear creep up but he pushed it down. These were his kids he carried around for nine months. He gave birth to them as raised them. They have his scent and petes. Pete is his alpha and this is his family.

The omega smiled at the two and opened his arms for them to come towards him.

Kael and Enoch smiled and ran into their mothers arms, pete had to stifle a laugh because Kael was taller than him and Enoch was an inch shorter. But he was proud at the progress made by his omega and he was happy to see his family together at last.

All three were mumbling words to each other and pete felt bad for breaking the embrace but he was hungry and wanted to go home.

"Come on guys, let's go home"

They all groaned but walked to the car and pete laughed,

"I'll order pizza"

At those words they all scurried into the car and buckled in waiting for pete.

The alpha laughed but couldn't be any happier than he is now.

\---

WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

STARTING A NEW BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick was scared yet happy as both he and pete drove to the hospital to get an ultrasound. Today was the day they get to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl.

The omega just wanted to know if the baby was good and healthy. But he kept thinking that the baby might be a girl. He wanted a girl and he knew pete would love to have a girl but either were happy with a boy or a girl as long as their child was healthy.

"You exited baby?" Pete asked, holding Patricks hand and offering the omega a small smile.

"Im a little scared but I only want the baby to be healthy" he smiled back moving their hands to rest on the omegas bump.

"I can't wait for another little one to be running around"

Patrick couldn't either but he was worried about the baby looking like gabe too much. He was praying to whatever god there was up there that this child looked more like himself to save pete the embarrassment of explaining that another alpha had their way with his omega and knocked them up.

Sounds cruel but that's how society is. Other alphas love to pick out the flaws that many alphas have. In this case it would be the media and paparazzi twisting words and loving the fact that petes beloved little omega got knocked up by another alpha. It would bring grief to petes door not to mention out patrick under the spotlight with being accused of allowing another alpha to fuck him and being unfaithful to his mate and husband that he already has kids with.

But that wasn't true. However, it wasn't like they can go round saying that gabe kidnapped him then got him pregnant. It could easily be said that patrick was asking for it because he was an omega.

It angered both pete and patrick that the world was so corrupt that they believed the lies told by the press. It was one of those things they tried not to get invoked with.

Pete rubbed the omegas bump to rid himself of those thoughts and carried on driving.

• • •

Brendon smirked at gabe through the glass. It had been a week since they found him in an abandoned warehouse and gave him life in prison.

"Have you come to taunt me again?" He spat at the other alpha,

"I've come to tell you about your little one"

"What?" Gabe asked looking confused,

"Didn't you know? You got patrick pregnant" Brendon said answering gabes question.

"Is pete still with the little bitch"

Brendon ignored that remark and carried on talking,  
"Me and pete both agreed to keep you up to date on the pregnancy. After all, you are the daddy"

**(I stg I made two lyric puns in this one sentence)**

Gabe sat back and gave brendon a smug look.

"I bet petes really angry that I fathered the child he has to raise"

"He doesn't care"

His face dropped but he quickly regained himself and smirked,

"He won't be able to pick up that child or look at patrick when it's born. When he sees that it's not his and he's lived a lie" he said leaning forward to threaten brendon.

"Even in prison you still want to bring pete misery"

Gabe smiled,

"And how disappointed will you be to find out the child is not what you expected?" he asked gabe, scrolling through his messages to see the one pete sent him about the ultrasound results. He smirked knowing that gabes plans of destroying pete are over before it began.

"I won't care. It's not like I'll ever see the brat or it's whore of a mother again" he shrugged trying to look unfazed but deep inside it would ruin him to know that pete would get what he wants yet again even though gabe did everything in his power to ruin it.

"I won't disappoint you then" brendon said standing up and walking away,

Those words gained gabes attention as he stood up and called after brendon,

"What do you mean!" He shouted,

"Brendon! What do you mean!"

He tried to yell again but the guards dragged him back into the cell.

Gabe would have to find out when the time comes.

\---

**I spent some time planning this chapter.**

**Then I went to a zoo for some fucking reason.**

**But I fed a baby fawn and it cuddled with me.**   
**He was so tiny and his name was patrick aswell.**

**I fell in love with him because he was so adorable.**

**I literally thought the zoo keeper that looked after him had read my Fanfiction.**

**Sadly I don't have any photos of me cuddling him (my dad took photos tho) but I do have a photo of him.**

**Look how precious he is.**


	3. Chapter 3

Now a day in the life of our favourite twins.

They were at school like every normal teenager would be. But they were completely different when at school because Kael was always with the football team. He took after pete in the football (soccer) gene. While Enoch always day under a tree in pastel jumpers reading a book. Much like patrick.

It didn't help that they looked like a clone of the parent they took after. To the point that brendon actually thought Kael was pete. Which was a funny story to tell the family. 

But school is school which meant bullies and as always the omega was always the target and with his brother being one of the most popular alphas in the school didn't stop them going after Enoch. 

"Oi. Omega!" He heard a bully shout.

Enoch immediately tensed as he heard one of his bullies call him.

He tried to walk faster to class but became completely immobile when he felt a hand grope his ass.

"You shouldn't be walking around unattended. Someone might take advantage of you" They said as he felt their hand snake into his leggings. 

"Please don't" Enoch said as he pulled away from the alpha.

"You think your so tough just because your brother is the captain of the team" he said as he pulled Enoch back and pushed him into the lockers.

Enoch let out a squeal and struggled against the alphas hold as the other two laughed and looked at the omega like a piece of meat.

"Let's teach him a lesson" the ring leader smirked and snaked his hands into Enoch trousers.

"Hey! What are you doing to my little Bro!"

Enoch felt relief when he heard his older brothers voice. He watched as the three alphas faces paled and they retracted back from pushing him but against the lockers and looked at Kael with fear stricken faced before running off.

The omega let out a sigh of relief and Kael ran up to him, 

"You ok?" He asked, looking Enoch up and down to check for injuries. 

"Yeah. You came just in time" enoch forced a smile and Kael smiled back. 

"I think we better get to class" Enoch nodded and moved to walk away but Kael stopped him.

"You have blood on the back of your trousers"

Enoch stopped and felt the colour drain from his face. He remembered their mother having a conversation with him about it after finding out he was a duel. He starts panicking and knew he needed to get home to their mother, he knew how to handle it better than anyone. 

"I need to get to mum" he forced out.

He didn't hear Kael give a reply but he felt arms snake around his waist and his older brother tie his hoodie around his waist then whisper in his ear.

"I'll handle the school. Text me when you are home"

Enoch nodded and ran down the hall to home. Kael watched his brother run out the school then went to the office to excuse him from school. 

\---

As soon as Enoch got home he ran to his mother arms,

"What's wrong baby?" Patrick asked his youngest son.

"It's happening" he sniffed, fresh tears streaming down his face. 

Pete seemed to know what was going on as well and addressed patrick.

"Go run a bath for him and ill go to the chemist"

Patrick nodded and lead a crying Enoch up to his parents en suite bathroom. 

"Can you text Kael for me?" He said wiping his eyes, the older omega nodded and text the eldest child while running a bath for Enoch. 

Patrick walked back into the bedroom and saw Enoch in tears, he engulfed the omega in a hug and a hushed him. 

"How did you deal with this mum?" He cried,

"I had your father help me"

Both twins knew that their parents have a huge age gap and that their mother was young when he had them. It wasn't hard to work out how old patrick was from taking the twins age away from their mothers age. Also the fact that he's not yet thirty while their father is past forty.

"Did Kael give you his hoodie?" Patrick asked and Enoch nodded.

Not only did the omega have a conversation to enoch he also talked to Kael because when it happened he needed Kael to know what to do. He was proud of his son for handling the school and giving his younger brother his hoodie to conceal it.

"Come on then. Let's bath you then"

Patrick offered Enoch a smile and lead him into the bathroom. 

\---

When pete came back with the necessaries for the situation he saw patrick and Enoch on the settee, with Enoch laying against patricks chest asleep and the older omega running his hands through his sons hair.

"Is he ok?" Pete asked when patrick saw him,

"Shaken up but he's fine. Kael helped him at school"

Pete nodded with a smile and walked to put the bag of stuff on the kitchen table. He stopped when he saw a letter addressed to him. 

Opening it he recognised brendons handwriting. 

'Gabe is pissed.

Completely hell bent on making your life a misery,   
Not planning on telling him the baby's gender or biology until there born'

Pete smirked at the note and put it back into the envelope. Walking to his office and stashing it away. 

He heard the front door slam shut and knew that the eldest was back from school.


	4. Chapter 4

"The nightmares are less. I feel more happy"

Tyler nodded at patrick. It had been a week since the omega had seen tyler but with everything going on he felt like he needed to vent so he called tyler and the beta came driving over.

"That's good" he praised, 

"I've had myself busy with other matters" Patrick dismissed. A faint blush forming on his cheeks from the praise.

"My youngest had omega problems and my oldest was being aggressive towards those who are not family"

Which was true because not long after getting his period, Enoch went into heat which involved patrick caring for the younger omega. Then to top it all off Kael went into rut at school and got suspended for starting a fight with another alpha. Pete had to take care of him.

It was a hectic week but they braved through it and now patrick was sitting in the brown leather chairs of petes office worrying about his baby boys that are two floors up in their rooms... and pete. But he's at work so the author has more to write about.

Tyler smiled at the omega and wrote some notes in his book before standing up.

"I think that's our session over" 

Patrick smiled and got up as well but gasping loudly and holding his stomach. 

"Are you ok" Tyler asked moving to hold the omega, 

"They just kicked" Patrick gasped. Relief filled tyler face and patrick unexpectedly grabbed his hand and placed it on his stomach. Tyler face filled with amazement as he felt the baby kick,

"Shouldn't pete be here?" He asked.

Patrick shook his head. "I don't think it matters as long as someone else is here to share the moment"

The beta nodded and smiled. Hugging patrick once more and walking out, the omega following.

As soon as tyler went patrick heard Enoch call him and looked at the top of the stairs to tee the youngest standing there in an oversized tee; that looked suspiciously like Kaels (benefits of an older brother) and sweatpants.

"Are you ok darling?" Patrick asked as Enoch decended the stairs and fell into his mother's arms.

"I'm hungry" he mumbled. 

Patrick stifled a laugh because of course Enoch would be hungry after his heat. It takes a lot out of an omega when they go into heat.

"I'll go make you something then baby" he cooed, running his fingers through Enochs strawberry blonde hair and leading the younger omega to the kitchen.

"I'll run a bath for you as well" he said as he place a sandwich in front of Enoch.

Then Omega nodded and ate the sandwich slowly. Patrick then leaving to run a bath for Enoch. 

\---

Now for petes pov. 

The alpha was at work smiling at the picture patrick sent him of his bump because he left to go to the studio at like stupid o'clock in the morning and the omega was fast asleep but bin their bed for the first time in months. 

Because patrick still didn't trust pete enough to share a bed with him so he slept in a spare room and last night he wanted to sleep cuddled next to pete because he was craving his alphas embrace and it warned petes heart.

He loved cuddling with the omega. He was soft in the right places and really warm, pete loved curling into him and resting his hands on the bump, protecting the child as well as the omega.

"I'm going to see Gabe and taunt him" brendon said appearing into the alphas view. 

"Tell him no said hi. I'm going to go back to patrick and the twins"

"They're in rut and heat right?", pete nodded and brendon gave a sincere look.

"Tell them uncle brendon gives his love"

Brendon left and pete followed after. Both alphas driving in different directions and pete smiling all the way home. 

\---

as soon as pete got back patrick was in front of him with a wide smile on his flushed face and grabbing the alphas hand and pressing it to his bump. 

"Patrick..." he tried,

"Shhh" the omega shot out. "Feel"

He moved petes hand to another place then placed his smaller hand over and smiling brightly at the alpha.

Pete was confused at first but then he felt it. A harsh tap against the omegas stomach. The alphas eyes grew wide and then a large smile plastered on his face.

"Are they...?"

Patrick nodded enthusiastically and pete pulled him into a hug wrapping arms around the omegas small frame and kissing him. The baby kicking frantically against patricks stomach as pete pulled him closer so the bump was pressed against his stomach.

The omega snuggled into petes embrace and let out a purr like sound when he started stroking his back.

"Where's the boys?" Pete asked,

"Enoch is in the bath and Kael is in his room"

Pete nodded then pulled back from the or embrace.

"Wanna order Chinese?"

Patrick chuckled and nodded. Too happy and in a celebratory mood to say he can't eat Chinese. He couldn't be bothered cooking either. Also the fact that the author wanted to end the chapter here before pete starts an argument with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at school Kael was avoided at all costs. They all knew that he had a rut and well, they know who his father is so he will be seen as quite intimidating and after a rut he will he aggressive and looking for an omega.

The football team crowded round in as soon as he walked through the gates and he growled at them but then he was ok with other alphas around him.

That was until one of them spoke up,

"Where's your brother? He's an omega isn't he?"

Enoch was still at home because their mother was wary about letting him at school while in his after heat.

The alpha growled at them mentioning his omega brother. He was really overprotective over him. Kaels eyes narrowed at his friend and they put their arms up in surreder.

"I only want to know. I think he's cute"

The other alphas laughed which made Kael growl louder.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother!"

"Got it" he mock saluted.

Kael was less tense after that but he was still wary about them and his brother, he made a note to keep an eye on them.

They went through the rest of the school day as normal with no other mention of his omega brother but he was still on edge, the others were planning something and he didn't like it.

As soon as he got home he ran into his fathers office and looked at him.

Pete turned to face his son and notices his flushed face and heathy breathing. He looked like to be a rush and he nodded at him. Kael instantly walked over to sit down on the chair and loosened his school tie.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked his son.

"I think the football team are planning something to do with Enoch" he rasped.

The older alphas eyes widened and he looked at Kael. Surely this can't be a joke? He knows how protective Kael is over his omega brother. He wouldn't lie about this if it wasn't true.

"Keep an eye on your brother at school. And don't let any of them near him or breathe the same air as him" he instructed,

Kael nodded an pete smiled at him.

"Go wash up and help your mother make dinner. Do not mention it to him"

The younger alpha nodded and walked out of the room.

Pete rested his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. Why is it always his family that everyone wants to harm.

First his beautiful little omega that is so innocent and pure with his soft pale skin and cherub face. God he was so beautiful but why would gabe ever want to do such horrible things to him. An now the alphas at Kaels school want to harm his son; his pretty omega son that shares similar features to patrick a well as the same personality.

Pete sighed again and got up. He hasn't seen patrick at all today. He's been cooped up in his office all day and he hasn't seen his omega or sons. Well Kael came walking in his office but that was for like ten minutes and that's not really having father son bonding time.

The alpha walked out of the office and heard laughter from the kitchen, he walked into hag direction and saw the most beautiful sight. His two sons were having a flour fight while patrick was trying to cover his bump with a frying pan and flour covering him aswell.

Enoch his behind patrick and Kael threw flour at them both. Both his sons reminded him of when both he and patrick were younger. Well he never knew patrick when pete was in his teen years but Kael did reflect what pete was like when he was a teenager; hell he even had that emo haircut pete had. Let's hope he doesn't have the same issues pete did.

He shook his head of the thoughts and smiled at his small family. Patrick locked eyes with pete and his smiled widened, pete watched with curious eyes a the omega grabbed a handful of flour and threw it into petes direction. It landing on his forehead, going all in his hair.

All three stopped for a moment at petes unreadable expression. The alpha walked up to the three and stood still, looking down at patrick. The omega looked nervous but that was quickly replaced when pete smothered flour all in his face.

"Peter!" Patrick squealed an threw flour  in the direction of the alpha.

It then turned into a battle between alphas and omegas and god know who won but it was cut short when a timer dinged and patrick ran to the oven.

Everyone watched with hungry eyes **(ayy)** when he pulled out hot melt in your mouth triple chocolate cookies.

"After dinner" he scolded all three,

They all then went to get washed up and pete and patrick cleaned the kitchen with the twins. Settling down ad watching a movie. Snacking on the cookies and cuddling up on the settee.

Moments like these are what both pete and patrick cherished the most, it's when they really are a family and it shows that they are really close.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night when everyone had gone to bed and pete and patrick separated to go into their separate rooms pete just layed there on the bed and looked at the ceiling. 

They had a proper family moment since the incident and it brought a smile to then alphas face. It has been a long time since patrick and the twins bonded like that. 

Pete heard the door open then soft footsteps leading to the bed. He felt it dip and he turned to the side to see patrick settling in under the covers facing pete.

"Hey" the alpha said, smiling at patrick. 

"I don't like the guest room" Patrick said, 

The alpha let out a chuckle and moved so he was laying sideways.

"I only want you to be comfortable" Patrick smiled at pete,

"I'm fine with this. Your my alpha. You won't hurt me. Your my protector"

"Damn right I am" 

Patrick laughed at pete and then alpha followed.

They looked at each other, eyes locking. You could see the love in their eyes. It was still there, they are bonded and it never broke. Their love is strong and will not break. 

Pete opened his arms and patrick shuffled forward, snuggling into the alphas embrace and getting closer to pete, his bump pressed against the alpha and the child kicking lightly. 

Pete smiled brighter.

"You know tyler said I should open up to you" Patrick mumbled trying to not look into petes eyes.

"I'm always here for you patrick. Don't lock me out" pete said,

(Come on come on and let me in)

Patrick looked at petes face and saw honesty in his eyes,

"I'm scared" he whispered. Tears filling his eyes, 

"He won't get you. Brendon made sure of that" 

"No. I'm scared of when the baby is born and you will want nothing to do with me... or her" the tears in patricks eyes spilled over and went over his cheeks. 

"Nonsense" pete said wiping then tears from patricks angelic face. 

"I will always want you with me" he said. 

Patrick still looked unsure but the look in petes eyes told him otherwise. He stared at pete before Leaning forward and locking lips with him. 

Pete froze for a moment before melting and kissing patrick back. It was the first time since patrick had been back that they had kissed, and the alpha was enjoying every moment.

When they pulled back to catch air pete stared at patrick and smiled at the omega.

"I promise I won't abandon you" he whispered and pecked then omegas plump lips and offered a smile. 

Patrick smiled back and snuggled into petes chest. Placing a hand on his bump and smiling in content. 

Pete smiled and kissed his mass of strawberry blonde hair and placed his larger hand over then omegas and closed his eyes, loving the fact that his omega is letting him in and being able to be closer to him. 

The omega smiled and fell asleep loving then closeness to his alpha and of how pete has his hands on his bump protecting the child inside.

\--- 

Kael didn't fall asleep that night. He was worrying about his little brother and what the alphas where planning.

The young alpha sat at his desk with his head in his hands and groaning loudly. 

"Why do that have to go for my brother?" He asked himself.

He looked at the photo of him and Enoch when they were younger. Not a care in the world and no one was against Enoch because of his biology.

The prejudice against his little brother annoyed Kael. Just because he was an omega meant that he would be one of those house omegas.

Enoch was smart and worth son much more. He was a wentz for god sake. He was worth more than just being called an omega.

Kael was furious with the alphas in his school, they have no right to even ask Kael questions about his omega brother. 

To make matters worse Enoch was going back to school tomorrow which meant the alphas might try something and Kael was planning to keep an eye on the omega and keep the alphas away from him.

His father told him to keep them alphas away and that was what he was going to do. It was nearly 2:30 by the time he actually started getting tired.

The young alpha finally went to sleep but he was worrying too much about his brother and that made it hard for him to get a good night sleep.

He only wished that the author was feeling kind enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Enoch was back at school and as promised, kael was keeping an eye on his younger brother.

He made sure the alphas knew to stay away from the omega and strayed close to his brother.

And enoch being the naive person he is didn't understand what was going on and well with kaek keeping an eye on him it didn't last long when they had different classes. And the alphas were in Enoch's class.

Kael couldn't help but worry about his younger brother.

But the class went smoothly until the end when Joel; one of the alphas, walked up to Enoch.

"Hey. I was wondering if you would like to hang out on friday?"

He seemed shy but the laughter of the other alphas made enoch uneasy but joels expression looked genuine and it made Enoch smile.

"Sure" he said offering the aloha a bright smile.

Joel smiled back, "meet me at the school gates at 6?"

Enoch nodded and joel kissed his cheek before leaving with the bother alphas. The omega was dazed from the kiss as he walked out the building to meet Kael.

As soon as his brother saw him his expression darkened.

"They spoke to you didn't they?" 

Enoch just stared at his brother and said no words but that seemed to have given him the answer he wanted,

"They did i can smell their scent on you"

The omega huffed and crossed his arms.

"Joel asked me if I wanted to hang out on Friday"

Kael growled and his eyes darkened,

"Your not going"

Enoch's eyes narrowed and he glared at his brother,  
"The hell i can't. You are not dad!"

He walked off leaving a stunned kael and went home without the alpha.

When he got back he slammed the door very loudly and scared patrick who let out a squeak and held his bump for support.

"Whats wrong darling?" He asked when he saw Enoch's angry expression.

"Nothing" he snapped, "im going to my room ma" 

Patrick watched with wide eyes as the other omega marched up the stairs.

Kael entered the house and slammed the door with just as much force as Enoch,

"You too?" Patrick sighed,

But instead of storming off to his room he sat down on the settee with patrick and blurted it all out to his mother.

Patrick was rather shocked at enoch accepting such an offer and told kael to go to pages office while he went to talk to enoch.

He heard shouting and cursing as he approached the omegas room,

"Enoch?" He said opening the door,

"What?" He replied rather rudely.

"Don't talk to me like that im your mother!" Patrick sassed back,

Enoch sighed and flopped back onto his bed,

"Talk to me baby" patrick cooed and sat down on the bed.

"Its kael. I know he's an alpha and all that protectiveness but all i want is to go and hang out with someone from school"

"And kael wont let you" 

Enoch nodded and rested his head on Patrick's bump.

"Whats it like? Having a baby?" He suddenly asked looking at the large bump.

"Its wonderful. Knowing you have created something so precious and protecting it as they grow" Patrick smiled and started stroking Enoch's hair

"She's not dads though"

Patrick froze for a second before carrying on running his fingers through his sons hair.

"How did you and dad meet?" Enoch carried on.

"Uncle Brendon introduced us" was all Patrick said. enoch nodded, accepting the answer and started stroking his mothers bump.

"Can i go out on friday?" He asked hopeful

"Depends on What your dad says" patrick replied,

"Which is no" he grumbled,

Patrick hummed and carried on running his fingers through Enoch's strawberry blonde hair. The younger Omega reminded him so much of himself when he was younger, easily trusting people and being in the wrong crowd. 

Patrick could only hope this alpha that enoch will most likely sneak out and meet up with is a good alpha who will look after his youngest son.

And be knows that Enoch will sneak out. The author told him but shhh. Pete doesn't know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a date and smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me ages to post

Pete had had a one to one conversation with his son about why he is not allowed out on Friday to be with that alpha but that didn't stop Enoch.

Because as soon as everyone retreated to their rooms, Enoch snuck out and tip toed to the front door. But patrick knew what the omega was going to do because he was sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Enoch.

"Damn" he cursed under his breath as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I know i shouldn't do this. Have you got your phone on you?" He said looking at the young omega,

Enoch nodded unsure about what his mum was saying.

"Good" he smiled, "have a nice night and be safe. I want you back by midnight"

The Omega smiles at his mum and hugged him tight, giggling when the baby kicked him.

"I love you mum" he mumbled into Patrick's shoulder,

"I love you too baby" patrick said with a smile

Enoch kissed his mums cheek and ran off to go meet up with Joel. The school wasn't so far from their home so it didn't take long for Enoch to get to the gates and he looked around frantically for joel.

The omega felt his heart drop when be couldn't see the alpha and quickly checked the time; 17:45, he was early. Enoch let out a sigh of relief and starting jumping around the place when he saw joke walking up.

He ran over to the alpha and wrapped arms around him for a hug. Joel accepted the embrace and wrapped arms around Enoch.

"I didn't think you would show" Enoch said,

Joel chuckled and looked down at the Omega. God he was beautiful, wide blue eyes, pale skin and soft strawberry blonde hair. A huge contrast to his twin brother who had dark hair and dark eyes. Joel was falling in love.

And before you say anything then no the author wasn't going to make Joel a dick or have any joke behind this. You will just have to wait and see what happens.

"I did and we have a few hours to kill" he responded,

"How about a movie?" Joel suggested.

Enoch nodded and they intertwined their hands and walked down to the theatre looking like an adorable couple.

\---

Patrick didn't even feel the slightest bit worries about Enoch. He knew he was going to see Joel and he had the pleasure to meet the alpha when picking up the twins once.

He seemed like a decent alpha that would love and care for his youngest son. Which is why he let Enoch go to see him.

The omega decided that bow would be a great time to spend a little pete and patrick moment together. Its been six months and he is needy.

Plus with one son out on a date and the other with headphones in and faw away from their room they had more than an opportunity to have their privacy.

Patrick quickly wrapped the robe tighter around himself and place a hand under his bump for support. He made his way up the stairs and straight (lol) towards their room.

He braced himself and opened the door, loosening the robe and making his way towards pete, wiggling his hips with each step.

The alpha watched patrick with lust filled eyes and placed hands on his hips as the omega stradled him.

"you look delicious baby" he said stroking Patrick's cheek and leaning forward for a kiss.

"I want you" patrick whispered into his lips.

Pete let out a moan and Patrick started grinding on him. He wasn't wearing any clothes underneath the robe and it only turned pete on more. He pulled the omega towards him and pushed the robe off of his shoulders and started kissing his chest, neck and shoulders.

Patrick leant his head back in a moan and gave pete access to his Omega gland, pete immediately attacking the sensitive flesh and biting around it.

"Want you... To fuck... Me" Patrick gritted out each time pete nipped at his neck and let out a loud moan.

Pete pecked his lips before pushing him onto the bed and quickly removing his pyjama trousers and hovering over patrick. Who looked up at him with dark lust filled eyes.

"I don't want to crush the baby" he said,

Patrick let out a laugh and turned so he was on his side, pete got the jist and lay beside him in an spooning manor.

"Need to prep you" he whispered into Patrick's ear,

"Just fuck me" he grunted, moving his ass on Pete's dick.

The alpha let out a groan and lifted Patrick's leg up and positioned his dick at his opening, he slipped in easily and patrick let out a loud moan and feeling full again.

"Mmmmm. Pete" he groaned and the alpha started kissing his back.

Pete wrappes arms around Patrick and started thrusting into the omega. Groaning at how tight he was. Patrick was grinding backwards onto pete and the alpha went faster, squeezing out moans and whimpers from the omega.

"Im close" patrick whined as pete went faster.

It didn't take long for patrick to come screaming Pete's name. He clenched tighter around pete and forced the a lo has orgasm out of him as his knot formed and he came deep inside Patrick's cunt.

The omega gasped at the feeling and pete cooed the omega into a sleep, patrick instantly falling and greeted a well deserved rest.

Pete looked down at his omega and smiled. He was no innocent and precious. But he was a sassy little thing, but don't yell at the author or pete but the Cheeky little bitch let enoch go out to meet up with that alpha Karl told him about, oh yeah. Pete knew about patrick letting Enoch go on his date. The author had no choice but to tell Pete, he's very very mean. Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do i have planned for Enoch?


	9. Chapter 9

Brendon once again found himself walking down the same familiar halls of prison. It had been a while since he saw Gabe and pete decided to let the other alpha in on the family drama and allow Brendon to taunt gabe.

He sat down at the usual table and watched with a smirk as Gabe locked eyes with him and stomped over to the table.

"What do you want this time?" He grumbled. Looking completely tired with brendons weekly now turned monthly visits.

"Ive come to congratulate you" he simply said in reply.

Gabe's eyes snapped to brendon in shock.

"What do you mean?" He asked in disbelief,

"Patrick's having a girl. An omega" he smiled showing Gabe the sonogram.

He watched as the other alphas face dropped. Gabe was shattered, he tried destorying Pete's life and hurting his omega. He actually thought knocking Patrick up would finally get his own back on Pete. He wanted an alpha so pete would know that the child isn't his. But as usual, the world was against him and now all his plotting that eventually landed him in jail was for nothing.

"It was all for nothing" he mumbled looking at the grey table,

"You never get what you want gabe. It was your actions of revenge that did this and for that, you have to pay the price" brendon softened his voice and gave gabe an sincere look. He actually felt sorry for the alpha but it was his own fault and he deserved what he got handed to him.

"It was never meant to go this far" gabe started. This caught brendons attention.

"Pete was supposed to throw him out after i took him for the first time but that wasn't the case" he finally looked Brendon in the eye, he saw tears form in Gabe's eyes,

"And..?" He urged,

"When pete cradled patrick i sad the love he had for the omega. I could never get that, it angered me that I could never have someone to love like that. So when i got out of jail the first time i vowed to take my revenge"

"And that turned out well didn't it" brendon snapped back.

Gabe looked down and his shoulders started shaking. Brendon thought he was crying till he heard quiet chuckles that got louder when gabe looked at Brendon.

The alphas eyes widened when he realised it was all put on. What has gabe done.

"What!" He demanded.

"You are all stupid" he said,

"I cant get any benefits off of patrick. But I can sure as hell hurt his beloved sons. Mainly the omega one" he laughed like a maniac.

Brendon was confused but then it clocked on. Gabe had a brother the same age as the twins.

"They haven't done anything to you!" He shouted.

"Oh but their father has" he chuckled and got up, giving brendon a menacing smile before walking away back to his block.

The alpha watched gabe leave as his words registered in his mind. In a haste, he got up and dashed to the exit. He needed to tell pete about whatever gabe has planned and find out who his brother was.

He nearly broke all speeding laws trying to get to the went household and when he did he wasted no time and barged through the doors,

"PETE!"


	10. Chapter 10

Joel remembered the words Gabe told him the last time he visited his older brother in prison.

I want you to hurt the omega brat.

He didn't argue back. He thought it would be easy, take advantage of him and leave. But Enoch was so trusting and put all faith in joel that it was harder to betray him.

The alpha felt something towards Enoch, he never felt this way about anyone. Be felt like he needed to protect the young omega.

Joel didn't want to end up like his brother. Raping an omega, knocking them up then being put away for life. He didn't even know it was enochs mother who Gabe knocked up until he saw the young omega.

And by god did he look like Patrick;  
Soft strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes. He had the same frame and height as Patrick.

Joel was in love. He couldn't harm the omega.

Enoch smiled at Joel from the side, they decided on watching a horror movie. Enoch's decision. Joel genuinely thought it was al he had an excuse to get closer to the alpha but to his surprise enoch actually liked horrors.

"Something bothering you joel?" He asked the alpha with wide blue eyes, noticing the alphas worried expression.

He was doomed.

Joel forced out a smile and looked at the omega. Those soft plump lips...

He placed a hand on the omegas cheek and Enoch leaned in to the touch, smiling and fluttering his eyes at Joel.

They locked gazes and started leaning in slowly, joel taking up the space as their lips collided in a soft passionate kiss. Enoch moaned and snaked arms around joels neck. The alpha enjoyed every second.

When they pulled away joel could see the love in Enoch's eyes,

"I love you" he whispered to the omega,

"I love you too" he replied back.

Joel decided there and then that he would protect the omega at all costs.

\---

"Im not doing it" he told Gabe,

He saw the anger in his older brothers eyes,

"What do you mean?" He seethed at joel,

"Im not you. Im not bout for revenge and I love him"

Gabe let out a laugh and glares at his brother, Joel lost all respect for his brother and gave him an unamused look.

"You don't know what love is"

Joel didn't respond,

"He's just an Omega fuck toy that you will get rid of. All omegas are useful for is to fuck and breed. You can never love an omega"

Jokes fists clenched as his brother rambled on. He finally had enough and slammed his fist on the table to shut him up,

"Maybe you don't know what love is but im pretty damn sure i want to experience it with Enoch. The deals off gabe, im not hurting him" he growled at his brother, gabe only stood up and looked down at him.

"You will eventually" he said then walked away,

Joel felt a surge of anger and stormed out of the prison.


	11. Chapter 11

Patrick was glad that Enoch came back from his date unharmed. He knew Joel was a good alpha and that's why he let the younger omega go. Pete, however, wasn't in favour and grounded Enoch.

"He could have been hurt!" Pete growled at patrick.

"Joel is a good alpha. He wouldn't hurt our son" patrick said,

"He's Gabe's little brother! God knows what he could do!" 

Patrick glared at pete as the alpha sat there, he didn't trust joel purely because he was Gabe's younger brother. And even if he was planning on hurting the omega, he would have done it already.

"Its so excuse to think he would be like him"

Pete stood up and walked to be In front of Patrick, he held both of the omegas hands and Patrick looked up at him.

"Id rather not take my chances to see if joel is like Gabe"

The omega huffed but agrees with Pete. They didn't know what joel was like. And the alpha wasn't going to put his youngest son in harms way to find out or not.

"Enoch won't be happy" patrick mumbled,

"He'll be kicking and screaming but in the end he will get over it"

"Talk about kicking" Patrick gasped and placed a hand on his bump where the baby was kicking the fuck out of his ribs.

Pete let out a breathy laugh and dropped to his knees, kissing the bump and resting his head on it,

"Hey, baby girl. Want to calm down in there? Your making your mommy uncomfortable" he cooed,

Patrick smiled down at pete but let out a groan when he felt a sharp kick,

"Hey. You ok?" Pete asked as he stood back up and wrapped arms around patrick.

"I think.." He attempted to say but he was cut off when he pain strengthened and he felt a gush of water run down his legs.

"Pete" he said shakily and looked up at the alpha with wide eyes.

Pete knew and quickly sat patrick down on the brown leather seats, walking to the office door and calling the twins,

They both immediately rushed to their father,

"Enoch, Stay with your mum. Kael, get the bag" he instructed and then went to the house phone while the twins did what they were told to do.

"So this is what you were saying was the worst part?" Enoch asked as he sat next to patrick on the chair,

"Its worth it in the end" he gritted out and let out a moan of pain as another contraction hit,

"You can squeeze my hand mum" enoch said and held Patrick's hand, regretting it when the other omega squeezed really tightly.

"Im getting too old for this" he groaned and Enoch winced when Patrick squeezed his hand again,

Kael came rushing in with the bad and addressed enoch,

"Dad said to lead mum to the car. He phoned the hospital"

Enoch nodded and helped patrick stand up, the older omega kept a hand under his bump and held Enoch's hand as he was lead to the car. Karl following behind ready to support them.

As soon as patrick was safely in the backseat with enoch with him and Karl in the front. Pete was off driving to the hospital ready for baby number three.


	12. Chapter 12

"Push! Push!"

Patrick screamed as another contraction hit him and he squeezed Pete's hand tightly. The beta nurse was aiding the child out of him.

"Just one more push baby and we'll be parents again" Pete whispered and kissed Patrick's sweaty forehead.

The omega whimpered as another contraction hit him and he pushed for a final time.

Small cried were heard from the baby and a nurse stood up holding the baby in her arms,

"You have a baby girl" she smiled,

Tears filled Pete's eyes and he kissed Patrick passionately, the Omega smiled at his alpha and the nurse walked towards them and handed Patrick the small squirming bundle wrapped in a pink blanket,

Pete smiled down at the baby girl and Patrick smiled at him, 

"She looks like you" he said to Patrick,

Patrick looked down at the baby and noticed the smililarities they had, pale skin, a soft round face and plump lips. No a single trace of Gabe on her apart from the dark hair which looks alot like Pete's natural hair. The omega let out a sigh of relief over the fact that she liked nothing like gabe.

"Oh wow she's tiny" they heard kael say as he walked into the room followed by Enoch.

"Meet your little sister" Patrick said smiling at his two sons.

Pete picked her up from Patrick's hold and walked towards the twins, both boys were in awe at the small babe wrapped in blankets.

"She looks like you enoch" kael laughed and Pete chuckled as well.

"Can i hold her?" Enoch asked and Pete nodded, carefully placing her into her brothers arms,

Enoch rocked her back and fourth and she calmed in her brothers arms instantly, recognising the scent of her sibling which was familiar to patricks, who she recognised straight away.

"Do you want to name her?" Patrick asked the twins.

They both nodded and went into thought,

"i like Amethyst" enoch said,

"Phaedra" kael said straight after,

Pete and patrick smiled at them both,

"Amethyst Phaedra" pete said and patrick nodded,

Pete smiled and watched his two sons smile and play with their little sister, they'd make good parents one day. He pulled his phone out to tell Brendon and turned around to patrick,

The omega was passed out on the hospital bed softly breathing with a small smile on his face. Pete snikrd as his husband and pulled the blanket up over him.

Both the twins had their eyes on him when he turned around to them,

"Who wants to feed her?" He smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Pete watched as patrick fed their beautiful little girl, she was the spitting image of Patrick with her round face, full cheeks and familiar pout. He smiled at how cute she was. Pete was a very proud father and his smile only widened when the nurse that brought her in told him that she had his eyes, amethyst also had dark hair that looked like Pete's. Not a single trace of Gabe was on her and the alpha was loving every moment.

Brendon appeared after he texted him and his smile stretched wide when he saw the newsest to the Wentz clan,

"She's so precious" he cooed looking down at her from beside patrick. The Omega smiled tiredly and offered for Brendon to hold her.

The alpha nodded profusely with a broad smile, he felt happy with the warm weight of the newborn in his arms. He looked at pete and congratulated him, the alphas shared a respective stare and Brendon passed amethyst back to her mother,

"Can i speak to you outside pete?"

He nodded as a reply and kissed the omega softly before following Brendon outside, much to the confused glances both kael, Enoch and patrick gave him.

Pete gave brendon a look and the other alpha spoke,

"Gabe has lost, but what about his brother?"

"Joel told us everything. He loves Enoch and you can see that he doesn't want to harm him" pete said smiling slightly over the fact that Enoch has found an alpha that will love him. He respects Joel's intentions of being with Enoch only for love. He had a conversation with the young alpha about Enoch and everything else, he also then got an earfull off of the young omega for interrogating joel. Pete chuckled at the memory. 

Brendon smiled at Pete's face, he was a much happier man now a days, he had a loving omega (thanks to Brendon) and a cute family, not to mention an alpha son to carry on his name. Even brendon would be happy with that.

"What about Gabe now?" He asked breaking Pete's loving gaze on his family through the window,

"Tell him. I want him to know he cant get us now" pete replied, looking at brendon with an unreadable expression. It honestly scared him.

The alpha nodded and followed pete back into the room. He smiled back at patrick and took a photo of amethyst, to 'show Sarah' as an excuse, he then nodded at pete and gave Patrick a hug as well as the twins a hug and shook Pete's hand and they nodded. He then made his way out of the hospital to taunt Gabe yet again.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabe was sat at the same table again with a bored expression, he sat up straight as soon as he saw Brendon and... Pete? Both alphas were making their way towards the table where he was sat. Gabe started panicking but he kept it cool so he didnt seem as bothered as he really is.

"Nice to see you Brendon...and pete" he spoke and looked at them both as they sat down.

Pete looked at gabe and smiled wide, he knew that gabe had lost. And gabe knew that as well, he was defeated and in all honesty he actually wasn't as bothered as he thought he would be. There was a angry look in petes eyes but gabe ignored it and spoke directly to the alpha,

"Congratulations" he said and looked down at the table, he had his head resting on one hand while the other was places in his lap. Pete looked shocked for a moment before sharing a look at gabe. "You know all this wasn't worth it gabe" Brendon said trying to get the alpha to look at them both but to no avail, he just kept staring at the table, so pete spoke up.

"Why?"

Gabe then looked up at pete with anger in his own brown eyes, "you had everything. A perfect omega, loving children. And i wanted that. I wanted your life" tears welled in his eyes and his voice started cracking. "I just wanted the perfect life I've always dreamt of. I wanted my own sons to raise so they'd never have the childhood i had"

"Mom and dad loved you as well" pete whispered.

"Not as much as they loved you!" Gabe shouted, everyone's eyes were now on them. "You were always the good child in their eyes, gaining success. Getting any omega you like. And there i was, in your shadow. They hated me" gabe had stood up now and was ready to go back to his cell when pete said something gabe never though he'd say,

"Do you want to see her?"

The alpha was stood still in his tracks and turned to face pete, they both had similar expressions of sadness on their face. Gabe only nodded and then walked away leaving Brendon and pete to sit there and watch him walk away,

"I should go back to patrick and coax him into letting me bring amethyst here so gabe can see her" pete said and Brendon nodded,  
"Yeah I'll drive you"

And long story short but patrick was screaming and shouting at pete for even asking gabe if he wanted to see amethyst and he was told to sleep on the settee (thePetetoherPatrick) pete honestly was going to take her anyway and if patrick was going to have another bitch fit then he could use his alpha voice, but he isn't that type of alpha and he would never do that to patrick. He just lay down on the surprisingly comfortable settee and slept well. Patrick ending up creeping downstairs to cuddle with pete because he was cold and lonely.


	15. Chapter 15

"She looks so much like patrick" gabe cooed. Smiling at amethyst as she stared wide eyed at her biological father, 

Pete sat there smiling at his daughter. She did truly look like the omega. Amethyst gurgled at figeted around before scrunching her face up and letting out a cry. Gabe looked helplessly at pete as the alpha took her put of Gabe's arms and bounced her up and down in his own lap. Gabe watched in amazement as the baby settled down resting against Pete's chest.

"I wish i could be there for her" he mumbled, pete looked at gabe with an unreadable expression. He tried to hide the anger seething through. Even if gabe wasn't in jail he still wouldn't be allowed to have joint custody over amethyst. Pete nor patrick wouldn't allow it. The alpha just nodded and sighed watching his little girl try to keep her eyes open and failing.

"I must be going now" pets said standing up and cradling the sleeping baby in his arms. Gabe nodded and stood up as well, watching pete retreat back home, back to patrick. Back to his happy family. though he had to admit, he really wished that he never had done the things he did and maybe he could have his own family to care for, and not living the rest of his life in jail knowing that his daughter will be raised by another alpha and never knowing who he is. but he suppose that he deserves that after all he put Patrick through.

Gabe let out a sad sigh and walked back to his cell.

 

\---

 

so Pete's sleeping on the settee tonight. apparently Patrick knew he was going to take amethyst to see Gabe rather than to the park like he said. they started shouting at each other as soon as pete walked throught the door, enoch came downstairs to see what the fuss was about and ended up carrying amethyst to his room via patricks orders. pete stood there in shock as an angry red faced omega named Patrick marched upstairs to enochs room.

the alpha grumbled a few words and cursing Patrick for being right, then he grabbed a blanket and a comfortable looking pillow and tried to find a comfy spot on the settee, which wasn't hard as the settee was fucking comfortable if I do say so myself. pete let out a sigh of content and attempted to fall asleep. but found it difficult without the warm body of his beloved little omega in his arms and the sweet scent of strawberries filling his senses.

it seems that Patrick couldn't sleep without pete either as he literally fell on top of him and mumbled 'sorrys' into petes chest. the alpha wrapped arms around the omega,

"i don't like it when we fight" he said, Patrick nodding in agreement.

"the bed was cold, I cant sleep without you there" 

"come here then" pete said pulling the blanket off and making room for Patrick. the omega complied and shuffled in next to pete so he was squished against the alpha with his head resting on his solid chest and petes arms wrapped around him. he sighed happily then and closed his eyes, sleep finally catching up with him and he was out as soon as pete pulled the blanket over them both.

pete smiled down at Patrick and kissed his strawberry blonde hair. pulling him closer feeling more comfortable with the weight of his omega in his arms. they both unconsciously cuddled close together as they slept. awe so cute.


	16. Chapter 16

Patrick woke up to the smell of bacon, he was Alone on the settee with the blanket still draped over him. He felt cold now pete wasn't there and he frowned slightly. Wrapping the blanket around himself and padding along to the kitchen. He smiled when he saw pete standing there making bacon and eggs (ew eggs), and his smile only widened when be saw Enoch playing with amethyst while she sat in the high chair babbling happily.

"Morning baby" pete said walking towards patrick to peck him on the lips then carrying on cooking.

"Morning" he smiled back, "where's kael?" He asked noticing the lack of Pete's double.

"He went out, he said it was something important" Enoch said feeding amethyst whatever fucking baby food he found.

Patrick only nodded slightly and sat at the table next to amethysts high chair. She squealed happily when she saw her mother and made grabby arms at him, bouncing around in her high chair. Patrick chuckled and picked her up rocking her a bit as she settled down in his lap.

"Hello baby girl" he cooed, kissing her chubby cheek as pete placed two plates of bacon and eggs in front of him and Enoch. He then sat down with a plate of his own breakfast and munched on it happily as both omegas nibbled shyly on the food. It was something both Enoch and patrick did and only god knows why.

"Is it ok if i go see Joel today?" Kael asked, avoiding Pete's gaze.

He knew that his father wasn't SK sure about Joel, being that he is the little brother of a family enemy. It would take a lot for pete to actually trust the alpha to look after his son, and even though Joel had said so himself that he doesn't want to hurt Enoch, pete was still very wary around him. 

Pete was about to protest and say no but patrick elbowed him and smiled widely at Enoch,

"Of course you can darling. Just text me if anything pops up"

Enoch thanked his mother and ran upstairs, completely missing the protests his father gave, and even if they started an argument patrick would always get his own way because he knows Pete's weaknesses and most of the time they just don't talk to each other for a while or pete gets sent to the settee, which is painful for them both so they rarely fight. Enkh was quick to send Joel a text saying he was allowed to go to his, and quickly got dressed.

He shared Patrick's love for feminine clothing and wore plain denim overalls on top of a band tee and tights, he quickly grabbed his rucksack and threw some overnight clothes in and dashed out the door as soon as he got the text that Joel was waiting outside, he kissed both his parents goodbye as well as amethyst and jumped into Joel's car, kissing the alpha softly and smiling at him.

"Your birthday is coming up" Joel said as he drove off,

"It is isn't it?" Enoch realised, he needed to get kael and his dad a present (remember patrick gave birth on Pete's birthday).

"You'll be 18" Joel said making enoch cringe at his age,  
"I also want to ask you something" he added and Enoch nodded,

"Ask then"

"Will you mate with me?"


	17. Chapter 17

Enoch and Joel made the promise that they would mate on his 18th birthday. They decided to keep it to just them two but enoch tells his mum everything. Patrick was always told things by enoch, it was the omegas gossip. He was laying down on his parents bed, his head was in Patrick's lap as he stroked through his sons strawberry blonde hair,

"Joel wants me to mate with him when I'm 18" he looked into his mother's blue eyes and patrick smiled softly at him. 

"Do what you think is best" patrick said and ran his thumb down Enoch's face, "I'll talk some sense into your father"

Enoch smiled up at his mum and turned around to fall into his embrace, patrick wrapped arms around enoch as the younger omega rested his head on Patrick's chest. The omega ran his hands down Enoch's back and they both just lay there, enoch fell asleep in Patrick's arms and settled there until pete walked in smiling at the two omegas.

"Just put Ame to bed" he said sitting on the bed next to them both,

"Is Kael back?" Patrick asked in a hushed whisper. Careful not to wake up enoch. Pete shook his head and softly kissed Patrick.

"He messaged me earlier, he said he'd be out for another night"

Patrick nodded and looked down at enoch, he was debating on telling pete but with how angry pete was when enoch told them that he was dating joel, he decided to tell him when he was more distracted. It would be better for all of them if they didn't tell pete for a while. But he didn't want to keep things away from pete.

"I need to talk to you later pete" he sighed and rested against pete, the alpha wrapping his arm around him. And nodded.

"I love you" he said,  
"I love you too pete" patrick said.

Enoch started to shuffle around and sat up, he rubbed his eyes in the same way patrick always did and pete smiled at his omega son.

"Hey dad" he mumbled and hugged patrick again. He was always attached to Patrick, he was close to patrick since he was born.

"Hey mini lunchbox" he smiled, while patrick cracked up at the nickname. And rolled his eyes at pete. Of course he would come up with such a nickname, enoch laughed too and rolled off the bed he gave patrick a hug then moved to the other side of the bes to give pete a hug before walking out, probably to his own room.

"Pete" Patrick started and waited until pete looked at him,

"Joel asked enoch to mate with him" he said and saw anger fill Pete's eyes,

"Before you start shouting let me just say that they have been together for six months and joel loves enoch. He may be Gabe's brother but he isn't Gabe" he said giving pete a stare down,

"But he's our omega son" pete whined,

"And he will be an adult soon, pete let him be happy" patrick reasoned and pete sighed and flopped back on the bed,

"I don't want to loose our baby boy" he said looking at patrick,

"I know pete but it was bound to happen" 

Pete nodded sadly and cuddled against patrick, kissing the omega and nuzzling into his neck.


	18. Chapter 18

Patrick was home alone after everyone left to go to school or work, kael messaged him telling him that he would be home later to talk to Pete. So patrick didn't have to worry about him. Joel came to pick enoch up before school and pete was surprisingly ok with the other alpha, but Patrick knew better. he knew that pete was planning to murder the alpha but who could blame him, joel is gabes younger brother and if you have been reading this story then you would know that gabe kidnapped Patrick and got him pregnant, so pete was kinda doing the right thing in not trusting joel with his omega son.

but give him brownie points when joel came to pick him up to take him to school, pete just watched the other alpha and may or may not have glared at him when he saw him kiss enoch. Patrick couldn't help but laugh at his mate, because pete glaring looked like an angry puppy and it was rather adorable.

he sat down on the settee in the living room and smiled as amethyst came crawling towards him and babbling happily, she really did look like Patrick and pete loved that about her, well pete loved anything about her but he found the fact that she was another mini Patrick after enoch really cute and he always smiled at her and mentioning it. but Patrick had to admit, she did look like pete from time to time. which made him ask the question, was she even gabes?

the only reason he asked that because he only had the pregnant scent after being taken away b gabe for the month but before that he shared a heat with pete. it confused the omega immensely because he didn't know if pete was actually her father or if gabe was. but in all honestly he didn't even want to consider gabe being her dad but it was one of those things.

Patrick smiled at his baby girl and picked her up, walking with her into the kitchen and setting her into a high chair so he can watch her while making food. he warmed a bottle up for her and was about to give it to her but then he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen that ran all through his body. he gasped loudly and grabbed onto the counter for support. amethyst stopped babbling to watch her mother as if she could sense something was wrong with him. Patrick lifted his head up to force a smile at her in reassurance and fumbled for his phone so he can call pete.

he used shaky hands to call pete on speed dial and waited for the alpha to pick up, he was immediately greeted with petes worried voice,

"are you ok Patrick"

"pete! I need you to get something for me" he gasped, and felt warmth run down his legs. he let out a sob and pete mumbled at someone frantically in the distance,

"youll be ok baby, ill be right there"

Patrick uttered a small thank you before hanging up the phone and fell to sit on the ground.

of course he would get his period when he was home alone, and because it was held off for so long this one Is going to be hell.


	19. Chapter 19

pete rushed home after Patrick called him, he told his secretary that hes having the rest of the day off because his omega wasn't well, they nodded at petes words and the alpha left to go back to Patrick. he nearly broke highway codes and made a quick stop at the pharmacy, ignoring the strange looks the beta pharmacist gave him and then he drove home again.

as soon as he got in the house he dropped the bag on the settee and went into the kitchen finding Patrick sitting on the floor with his head resting against the cupboards and amethyst sleeping peacefully in his arms, he took steps to kneel next to Patrick and the omega opened his bright blue eyes to look at pete and smile. the alpha took amethyst out of patricks arms and kissed his plump lips,

"i'll be back. I'm just going to take amethyst to her room"

Patrick nodded and rested his head against the cupboard again as pete made him way up to amethyst's room and placed the sleeping baby in her crib. he made sure she was cuddling her duck teddy and that the blanket was pulled up over her to keep her warm and then rushed back downstairs to Patrick, he helped the omega stand up and keep him steady when he gasped loudly and gripped petes shirt tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut and winced in pain. pete was lost in how to help Patrick, so he just carefully picked Patrick up bridal style, careful not to hurt the omega and carried him up to their room. 

he placed Patrick gently on the end of the bed and ran into the bathroom to run a warm lavender bubble bath. he made sure it was at the right warmth so that he wasn't going to scold Patrick with the heat of the bath and then walked back into their bedroom to pick Patrick up again. he stood Patrick up in the bathroom and discarded of his clothing, ignoring the blood covering his leggings and shoving them in the basket. he helped Patrick into the warm bath and the omega sighed in content. Patrick lay back and completely relaxed himself in the bath.

pete looked at Patrick as he relaxed in the bath, the water soothing his aches and pains. the alpha grabbed a soft washcloth and dipped it in the water and then running it over Patricks soft pale skin and washing the soap off of his skin, Patrick moaned and leant his head back as pete ran his hands soothingly through his hair and massaging his scalp with shampoo and washing it out after. Patrick felt much better but he still had sharp pains in his lower abdomen but he was more relaxed now. pete helped him get out of the bath and helped him dry off, then turning around as pete handed Patrick the bag from the pharmacy and letting Patrick do whatever then helping the omega dress himself in some underwear and one of petes band tees.

the omega then collapsed into bed and pulled the covers over himself. he wanted pete to come cuddle with him but pete needed to look after amethyst and wait for when the twins come home from school, pete also told Patrick that he was going to make a real nice homecooked meal for him and the twins, pete would've cuddled with Patrick after but amethyst started crying and pete kissed Patrick before going to bottle feed her. kael also texted Patrick earlier saying that he would be home after school. Patrick got comfortable in the soft warm covers and drifted off to sleep. he felt really relaxed and comfortable.


	20. Chapter 20

enoch met joel at the school gates when classes ended for the day, he smiled and kissed the alpha softly and let him lace his own hands with his own smaller ones. joel wanted to take enoch out for a while because it was his birthday tomorrow and he would be spending it wit his family. the omega then promised to spend the next day with joel and hopefully mate with each other, he just had to convince his dad that joel isn't the bad guy.

"hey baby" joel said smiling down at the strawberry blonde omega,

"hey joel" enoch smiled up at him and joel pulled him in for a hug, the omega smiling and relaxing into the calming scent of the alpha,

"you wanna go to the cafe down the road?", enoch nodded and laced his fingers with joels own as they made their way to the café not so far from the school. the omega sending his mum a quick text and smiling at the alpha.

joel opened the door for enoch and the omega gave a small thank you before taking a seat by the window and watching as joel opened up the menu then looked at the young omega, he was enthralled by his beauty. he was very small, but that was normal for an omega and he had soft features that the alpha loved, he was the complete opposite to his twin brother and he was the light that contrasted well with joels dark. he looked into enochs brown eyes and got lost in them, they looked like melted chocolate and joel loved them the most about enoch.

"how about two hot chocolates and sandwhiches?" he asked and enoch nodded.

the alpha got up to order and enoch smiled at him, he really loved the alpha and he didn't care if he was the brother of Gabriel saporta, and yes he did know about what gabe gad done, but apart from looking like him, joel was nothing like gabe. he had his own personality and his own way and he loved that about him.

his phone buzzed to see he had a message from his dad and opened it up, *your mother is ill. looking after him, tell joel to bring you back home after*. well at least he didn't demand to get home straight away. enoch felt a sense of worry at his mother being ill but let the worry settle because his dad was there to look after him, he quickly sent a text back to pete just in time for joel to come walkign back with two hot chocolates, enoch licked his lips and thanked the alpha before taking a sip and getting whipped cream on his face making joel laugh and wipe it off. enochs cheeks flushed red but he smiled anyway,

"you are so adorable. I love you" he said taking a sip of his own beverage,

"i love you too joel" he replied back completely ignoring the adorable part.

"is your dad ok with me asking to be your mate?" he asked testing the waters, its still a subject they don't talk about because pete blew a fuse on joel and basically made the alpha promise to be good to enoch and give him what he deserves, enoch didn't talk to his dad for ages after and it was joel himself that actually sorted it out and told the omega to talk to pete. the older alpha actually put him in the good books after.

"he doesn't like the fact that we are mates but he will get over it" he smiled at the alpha and took another sip of his drink, their sandwiches arrived after and they both dug in,

"i love you so much enoch, and I would do anything for you. I'm just glad your dad is actually starting to like me" joel said looking at the omega with sincerity in his eyes,

"he likes everyone. he will warm up to you" the omega replied and then they both got back to eating their sandwiches.


	21. Chapter 21

Patrick wandered down the stairs, he was slightly waddling and holding his lower stomach as pain spike up with every step. pete noticed the omega struggle to walk and quickly rushed to his side, wrapping an arm around patricks waist and helping him walk to the settee in the living room,

"you shouldn't be out of bed" he said as he carefully helped Patrick sit down on the soft cushions. Patrick grimaced a little bit but it changed into a small smile when pete draped a fleece over him and kissed the strawberry blonde on the head.

"you said kael is coming to tell us something?" the omega said looking up at pete, the alpha nodded and leant down to kiss his mate. they both then heard gurgling and amethyst then came padding towards them squealing happily, Patrick smiled at his little girl and she fell into his lap, clutching onto the fleece with chubby fingers and beaming at her mother with wide brown eyes. she did look like pete most of the time, and it confused Patrick so much.

pete smiled at her and picked her up so he can sit her in Patrick lap, she instantly curled up into the omegas side. she attempted to smile at Patrick and gurgled, "mama" she said nuzzling herself into patricks side even more. pete and Patrick both froze and looked at each other, smiling wide when they realized that amethyst had said her first word. petes eyes reflected pride and Patrick looked so happy. their short moment of pride was cut short when the front door opened and shut and the twins came into view, pete smiled at his sons and greeted them with a hug, Patrick stayed seated; much to petes request and enoch then sat next to Patrick and nuzzled into his side, Patrick wrapping an arm around him and then pulling amethyst into his lap.

"how are you feeling mum? dad said you were ill"

"I'm feeling a little better, cramps are hell though" he said and ruffled enochs hair, the younger omega smiled and relaxed into his mothers side, both pete and kael watched them both and smiled pete then looked at kael and the young alpha spoke up,

"i have a mate" he said and pete nodded, it was pretty obvious from the start when kael started going out late at night and then coming back with another scent stuck to him.

"you always came home late anyway and you always had another scent suck to you" pete said but pulled his eldest son into a hug anyway, "so who is the lucky person?"

"shes really nice, her name is megan. I love her" pete looked into kaels blue eyes and saw love, it was the same way he looked at Patrick, he nodded and smiled at his son pulling him in for a hug again,

"i want to meet this lucky girl someday" he said and kael nodded smiling in happiness and relief that his father was so accepting of him getting a mate, "you staying for your birthday tomorrow?" he asked a keal nodded, pete smiled again and wandered off into the kitchen to finish off cooking; it was homemade pizza he made from a recipe.

kael looked at enoch as the twins caught gazes and the omega got up from where he was cuddled into patricks side to pull his older brother; by a few minutes, into a hug kael hugged back tightly and ignored joels scent stuck to his little brother and held him close.

"missed you kae" he said and the alpha smiled, "missed you too e"

the alpha pulled back and watched as his mother tried standing up, he quickly went over to him and pushed him back down onto the settee and settled himself down next to him, where enoch was sat before and cuddled into Patrick embrace,

"i was worried about you" he whispered to kael and started ruffling his dark hair,

"i know mum, but you don't have to worry. ill be ok", Patrick smiled at the eldest son and kissed his head, pete then walked in with amethyst balanced on his hip and told everyone that dinner was done, kael helped Patrick to the kitchen and enoch pulled a chair out for him to sit down. Patrick smiled at all three of his kids and his husband and couldn't be any happier than in this moment, they were all happy and that's all that mattered. also the pete made pizza was actually edible and really good.  


	22. Chapter 22

enoch woke up to amethyst laying on him and making happy noises he smiled at his little sister and sat up with her in his lap, looking up too see his father standing at the side of his bed smiling happily, he handed him a bag and kissed his forehead, ruffling amethysts dark curls and chuckling at her happy squeals,

"happy birthday enoch" he said smiling widely and enoch smiled back,

"hurry up and get dressed. your mum is making breakfast, kael is already downstairs" pete then picked up amethyst and kissed her chubby cheek and balanced her on his hip before walking out and leaving enoch to get dressed.

the omega smiled and looked inside the bag, it had gift paper stuffed inside and he picked it out of the bag and felt his smile widen when he saw a band tee and a cute little graphic tee. enoch jumped out of bed and wandered into his bathroom to wash up before grabbing a pair of leggings and slipping them on and deciding to wear the band tee, he fluffed his hair up and grabbed his phone, seeing a message off of joel. he smiled fondly when he saw the happy birthday on his screen followed by kisses.

he made his way downstairs and amethyst ran to hug his legs, she was much closer to enoch than anyone. he spent more time looking after her and as kael said, its omegas sticking together. he picked up his little sister and walked into the kitchen where his parents and kael were, the alphas were sat at the island talking and Patrick was making pancakes,

enoch set amethyst into her high chair and walked over to kiss Patrick on the cheek, the older omega smiled and wrapped an arm around his son,

"happy birthday baby" he said smiling wide, kissing enochs cheek then carrying on with making breakfast, enoch then sat at the island next to the empty space where Patrick would sit, and kael looked at him,

"we are finally 18 little bro" he said shovelling pancakes down when Patrick placed the plat down in front of him, pete also did the same thing when he received his pancakes and Patrick chuckled,

"alphas" he mumbled and placed down the two plated belonging to enoch and himself,

the young omega waited for Patrick to sit down before slowly eating his breakfast after drowning them in syrup. Patrick fed some to amethyst and she seems content with the sticky sweet breakfast and quieted down, Patrick looked at the twins before making small talk,

"any plans for today?" both kael and enoch looked at him and gave unsure looks,

"i might go see joel tonight but I'm not sure"

"yeah same as enoch, I'm not sure if I'm going to go see megan today"

Patrick nodded and carried on eating, pete then looked at enoch and asked a question,

"are you an joel going to mate?" enoch nearly choked on his pancakes and Patrick glared at pete, kael then looked at enoch wide eyed and the younger omega realized that he didn't know yet,

"joel asked you to mate with him?" he asked expressionless,

"yes. and I said yes" enoch glared at kael, daring him to carry on talking about it. the alpha seemed to have gotten the hint and he carried on shovelling food down and then his phone went off, he pulled it out and looked at his messages seeing that he got a text off of megan.

"looks like I'm going to go see megan today. thanks for breakfast mum, ill see you guys later" he kissed Patrick on the cheek and ruffled enoch and amethysts hair before moving to hug pete and walk out, the front door slammed shut before opening again and kael came into view again,

"joel is waiting outside for you e" he said before walking out again,

both parents looked at enoch as the omegas face went red and he stood up and put his dish in the sink,

"i should go then" he said awkwardly and kissed both Patrick and pete on the cheek and then hugging amethyst. he went outside and saw joel standing by his side, he kissed the alpha on the lips and joel wrapped arms around him smiling,

"happy birthday babe" he said kissing enoch again, "lets go to my place" he said and enochs face went red all over again.


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as the twins left for the day patrick smiled brightly at pete and amethyst looked at him too, smiling just as happily as the older omega,

"Happy birthday babe" he said and handed pete an envelope, his smile was still splayed on his plump lips and pete smiled at his omega. He looked at the envelope and carefully opened it.

He pulled out a letter and read over it, it was a DNA test with both his name and amethysts name on it. He looked at patrick and the omegas eyes were soft and encouraging, he carried on reading and then placed the letter down, he looked at patrick with tears in his eyes and smiled wider than before,

"You mean...?" He stuttered and patrick nodded,

"You are biologically her father. Not gabe"

Pete let tears of joy run down his face as he pulled patrick to his chest and mumbled thank you's over and over again into the omegas shoulder. He then looked at amethyst; who was gurgling and laughing at her parents and picked her up out of the high chair and spun her around. He squealed happily and pete peppered her face in kisses,

"My baby girl" he cried and she put chubby hands on his face and smiled at pete. He looked over her face and saw the similarities they both had but she looked more like patrick for anyone to even take a moment to look closely at her features. He smiled at her and he could be any happier. He placed her back down in the high hair and kissed patrick softly on the lips,

"You should call brendon and Sarah to look after amethyst while we spend the day together" he mumbled huskily and Patricks face went red,

"you call brendon. I'll be upstairs" patrick whispered and kissed pete on the corner of his mouth, pete then watched as the omega made his way to the stairs and wiggled his hips. Pete eyes were blown with list and he fumbled for his phone to call brendon.

\---

Insert sex scene (read my smut oneshots book)

\---

Patrick was panting loudly as pete stayed on top of him. They were both knotted together and patrick had get to come down from his headspace. Pete was littering the omegas face with kisses and patrick started whining, he wrapped arms around petes neck and the alpha moved his head down to claim the omegas lips with his own.

"I love you so much" patrick breathed and smiled up at the alpha.

"I love you too my little omega" he said and chuckled when Patricks face flushed red,

"We have the rest of the day right?" Patrick said then pulled a face at petes knot still in him, the alpha nodded and patrick smirked suggestively,

"Good. Maybe we can give amethyst a sibling to play with"

Petes eyes widened at Patricks suggestion and just nodded at the omega, he kissed those plump lips again and patrick moaned as he started kissing down to his omega gland, nipping at the sensitive skin. Pete is going to have a great birthday. And so will the twins.


	24. Chapter 24

Enoch opened his eyes slowly and adjusted to the light, he felt someone squeeze his hand softly and he fully opened his eyes and looked at them. He recognised Joel sitting next to him and he stifled a smile, the alpha looked so relieved for Enoch to be awake and ok. He wrapped his arms around the omega and hugged him tightly, careful of not injuring the omega more. Enoch patted his back and kissed his head, he looked around the room and then saw his parents in the window of the room, they both looked sad and Joel lifted himself up to look at Enoch,

"What happened?" The omega asked in a small voice,

"We got attacked. You were hit the worst, I thought I lost you Enoch" he said and tears filled his eyes again. The omega placed small hands on either side of the alphas face and wiped the tears away and kissed him softly.

"I'm ok now" he said as Joel nodded and smiled slightly.

"Let me fetch your parents" he said and Enoch nodded, and sat up, Joel helping slightly before the alpha made his way out and let pete and patrick in,

The older omega came running to Enoch's side and wrapped arms around the younger omega, tears fresh in his eyes but he looked happier,

"My baby boy. I'm so sorry, I'm glad your ok" he said and nuzzled his face into Enoch's neck. Pete looked at Enoch with relief that his youngest son was alive and awake and fine. 

Patrick stood up and pete automatically wrapped his arm around the omegas waist and kissed Patricks cheek, he smiled at Enoch and leant down to kiss his forehead,

"Do you know how scared I was when I saw you and Joel in the alley?" He said and Enoch looked at him with wide eyes before wrapping arms around his father and pulling him close,

"I'm ok now dad" he said and pete smiled wide, Joel stood at the doorway and looked at pete, the alpha looked back at Joel's and stepped towards him,

"Don't tell him" he whispered an Joel nodded, pete walked out an patrick followed, hugging Joel for a shirt moment before running over to pete and demanding to tell him what actually happened,

"They got attacked 'trick. Joel tried to fight them off but they hurt Enoch" patrick felt tears form in his eyes, his baby boy got hurt and he couldn't stop it. 

"Was it someone close to gabe?" He asked an pete nodded, the omega Let out a sob and pete wrapped his arms around him and let the omega cry into his chest. It was always the omegas of the family that were attacked. It was like a family curse,

"What did you say to Joel" he sniffled and looked up at the with wide blue eyes,

Pete sighed, "Enoch was carrying and the force of the hits must've made him misscarry" patrick started crying again and pete did his best to comfort the crying omega.


	25. Chapter 25

Joel woke up with Enoch in his arms, he smiled and kissed the omegas strawberry blonde hair and ran his fingers down his soft pale skin. The alpha felt so lucky to have the omega as his mate. He looked at he fresh bite mark on his omega gland and ran his fingers over it and smiled fondly when enoch arched into his touch. He pulled the omega closer to him and watched as his eyes opened to reveal the familiar brown eyes that he has come to love.

"Good morning baby" the alpha said kissing the bond mark,

"Morning" the omega mumbled into Joel's chest. They stayed like that for a while before enoch sat up and looked at joel,

"Im going to take a shower" joel nodded and watched the omega retreat into the bathroom, the alpha licking his lips at Enoch's naked form.

He was so lucky to have such a beautiful omega as his mate. He loves enoch so much and couldn't be any happier with the little beauty as his mate. Joel smiles to himself and got up out of bed after hearing the shower going. He dressed himself in a button up and black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. He saw Enoch's clothing scattered around and picked them up, folding them and placing them on the bed. Joel made his way to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, drinking the bitter liquid and scrolling through his phone and waiting for the omega to finish up. Enocb appeared in the kitchen a while later and smiled brightly at joel and the alpha fell in love all over again looking at the omega in an oversized tee and leggings,

"Let me take you out for breakfast, i want to show off um beautiful boyfriend" he said and enoch blushed and nodded,

The omega moved to grab his coat and put it on and joel took this time to wrap his arms around enoch and kiss his chubby cheek. Enoch blushed and hid his face as joel held his hand and they made their way to the diner.

They got halfway down the street before three alphas that Joel knew; James, Greg and Evan, stood in front of the two and dragged them both into the alleyway. Evan took a hold of enoch and joel surged forward to attack but James and greg got a hold of joel and held him back,

"Leave him alone!" Joel shouted and evan laughed,

"You betrayed is joel. And for that we seek revenge" he said and punches enoch. The omega whimpered and fell to the ground joel shouting as evan hit the omega over and over again,

They heard someone shout in the distance and the two alphas holding joel threw him to the ground and all three retreated. Joel crawled over to the whimpering omega and cradled him to his chest, mumbling soothing words to him and stroking his hair in comfort, tears were streaming down Enoch's face and they were both covered in blood. Joel feared the worst and shakily pulled his phone out, he went onto the contact he never thought hed ever call and pressed the button, they answered in a few rings and enoch cried out at the familiar voice, joel calmed himself before speaking,

"Pete..."


	26. Chapter 26

Pete was in a rush when he received the phone call off of Joel, he could hear Enoch's sobbing and cries in the background. Patrick was asleep and kael was babysitting amethyst with Megan. He felt panic rise up as he made his way to his car and drove to where Joel said he was. He saw them straight away and ran to them, Enoch looked like he wanted to close his red but was fighting it and Joel looked lost, pete felt tears spike his eyes looking at his youngest son in this state and took him out of Joel's arms, Enoch cried out for Joel and them opened his brown eyes to look pete in the face,

"Daddy!" (Don't be dirty!) he cried and fell back in his arms, Joel stood up shakily and looked guiltily at pete, the older alpha didn't have time to make him explain because his son was possibly dying in his arms, 

He quickly placed Enoch in the backseat and too Joel to be with him, he drove them both to the hospital and rushed tote reception desk where the doctor took one look at Enoch in petes arms and the state Joel was in and rushed all three of them into an emergency room, they placed Enoch on the bed and an swarm of doctors went over him and checking him for any fatal wounds,

Two nurses pulled Joel and pete away while the doctors looked over Enoch and Joel was seen to. Pete stared blankly at the floor and Joel was emotionless, the nurses walked away after bandaging up a cut on Joel's hand and pete then spoke up,

"What happened?"

Joel looked pete in the eye and he felt tears form again, he didn't stop them spilling over as he blurted it all out to pete,

"Gabe had these alphas that worked for him. He must've told them that I wanted nothing to do with their plans. They attacked us In the alley, and I swear pete I tried to fight them off, I swear!" Joel was In hysterics and pete just stared at him, he knew gabe was against Joel after he completely disowned his older brother. Pete looked at Joel in sympathy as did the unexpected,

He pulled Joel into a hug and let the alpha cry into his shoulder, he was mumbling sorrys and sobbing. Pete just stood there awkwardly and patted the alphas back. They were like that until one of the doctors came walking towards them an they pulled apart, 

"Enoch is in surgery right now. He had a few broken bones. An ultrasound we performed also told us that he was carrying, I'm sorry but he miscarried" the doctor gave them both a sorry look and walked away.

Pete looked at Joel for a second before the younger alpha fell to his knees and screamed. This time he couldn't stop crying, no one could help him now. Pete pulled Joel to sit down on the plastic chairs and he pulled his phone out, both patrick and Kael had messaged him and he didn't want them to not know, he sent them a message saying a short part of what happened, much like what I did when wattpad deleted my chapter, and then put his phone away and looked at Joel. The alpha had his head in his hands and pete just rubbed his back, petes phone vibrates but he ignored it as their names were called out,

"You can go see Enoch now"

Joel was immediately up out of his seat and ran to the room Enoch was in, pete strayed behind and waited for Kael and patrick to arrive. He let Joel have a moment with Enoch, he needed to tell Enoch about what happened on his own.


	27. Chapter 27

They decided not to tell the omega about miscarrying just yet and focused more on Enoch's recovery. He was getting better with just a few bruises and a broken arm. 

He was released from hospital and pete gave Joel the ok for letting the omega stay with him for a while, as long as he kept a close eye on the omega.

"I still think we should tell him" Patrick said, bouncing amethyst on his hip, the infant babbling happy and smiling up at her mother,

"Wait till he has recovered, he doesn't need this yet" pete said, pulling faces at amethyst behind Patrick's shoulder. She starting giggling and laughing at her dad and Patrick just glared at pete,

"He has a right to know" he snapped at sat her in her high chair,

"Then let Joel decide if he wants to tell him or not" pete said and Patrick sighed,

"I just don't want him hurt again" he said and pete wrapped arms around the Omega and Kissee his neck, Patrick leaning back into the alphas arms, his back resting against petes chest.

"I love you" pete whispered into Patrick's neck and the omega smiled and turned his head to face pete,

"I love you too" he said and pete lifted his head up to kiss he omegas soft lips, they both then heard amethyst squealing and banging on the high chair and Patrick let out a breathy laugh and grabbed the bowl of baby food,

"Are you hungry baby girl" he said and pulled out a chairbto sit next to her. Pete watched Patrick and their child with fond eyed, he was still buzzing after finding out that he was her biological father, that made his birthday ten times better.

\---

Enoch was limping towards the kitchen where Joel was, the alpha smiled at him and steadied him when he stumbled a bit, he held onto the young omegas waist and kissed his lips,

"You should be in bed" he whispered and Enoch smiled,

"I wanted to see you" he replied and nuzzled himself into the alphas arms,

"You could've shouted for me"

"I wanted to actually get out of that bed" he said and Joel chuckled. The omega looked up at Joel with brown eyes, he smiled down at him and kissed his lips, he loved the little omega and would hate to see him hurt, he's too precious for that.

The alpha decided not to tell Enoch just yet and instead he picked him up bridal style and carried him to the lounge and sat him down on the settee and settled down next to him, he turned the TV on and pulled Enoch closer to him, the omega smiled up at Joel and cuddled closer to him for warmth and then they carried on watching TV.


	28. Chapter 28

A couple months later, Enoch had properly moved in with Joel and kael had moved into his own place with Megan; he did introduce her to everyone else and she was immediately accepted into the family. Patrick and pete were now left with amethyst. 

The house was sometimes really quiet when amethyst went for a nap and pete was at work, it made the omega feel a little lonely and pete knew that he was feeling lonely. It happens to omegas when their children leave home, he also knew that patrick really wanted another child but that had yet to happen.

Patrick's heat was coming up and pete was going to get Enoch and Joel to take care of amethyst for the week while both him and Patrick were housebound and making child number four. He smiled at Joel and set amethyst on the floor to run around and pulled Enoch into a hug,

"Mum at home?" He asked and pete nodded,

"He's not feeling well"

The omega nodded in understanding and padded into the lounge with pete following, he saw amethyst sat on the floor with a colouring book and Joel had put cartoons on for her, the alpha smiled at him softly. He knew that joel really wanted to have kids of his own, but joel was willing to wait for enoch before they had their own children. Babysitting amethyst will do for now.

"Do you want a drink?" The omega asked looking at pete with the same brown eyes as his, the alpha shook his head,

"I need to get back to your mum" he said and pulled Enoch into a hug and kissed his soft strawberry blonde hair, he shook Joel's hand and ruffles amethysts brown hair before leaving and making his way back home.

Patrick was all over him when he got back and he could Smell that he was in heat. Pete kissed the omega passionately and hiked Patrick up so his legs were wrapped around his waist, patrick immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned into Pete's ear as he carried him into their bedroom and pushed him down onto their bed.

He was quick with removing their clothes and patrick had enough slick to let pete push in, they both moaned because it had been so long. Nursing omegas don't usually go into heat until their child is of a decent age; which amethyst is at.

The omega was still as tight as ever and pete roughly thrusted into him, biting all over his arms and shoulders and sucking mark into his neck. Patrick was digging his nails into Pete's back and came with a loud cry when pete hit that spot.

The alpha grunted into the omegas neck and carried on roughly fucking into him until he felt his knot form and he pushed all the way in and locked them both into place. He licked his lips looking at the pale skin of his neck with their bond mark scarred over and he sank his teeth into that spot again, patrick cried out and came again, laying limp on their bed with Pete hovering over him after.

"I love you" pete said kissing up to Patrick's cheek,

"Love... You...too" patrick mumbled sleepily in his headspace.


	29. Chapter 29

After Patricks heat he went to go and get amethyst off of Joel and Enoch. Pete had gone to work after dropping patrick off at their apartment and the young omega was happy to see his mother,

"How are you mom?" He asked smiling happily, patrick noticed he was glowing, he looked radiant.

"I'm fine baby, how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been really happy recently" he said and patrick smiled, he always wanted his children to be happy,

Just then amethyst came running towards patrick squealing happily an he smiled, picking her up.

"Hello baby girl" he cooed and kissed her cheek,

"Mama" she squealed and wrapped chubby arms around patrick and he pulled her close,

Enoch watched them both with a smile on his face and his hand unconsciously on his stomach. Patrick noticed and put amethyst down and stepped towards Enoch. The young omega looked at patrick and put his arm down to his side,

"What's wrong baby?" He asked and Enoch shook his head,

"Nothing" he said and wiped at a tear that formed in his eye,

"You can tell me baby" patrick said and Enoch immediately launches himself in the older omegas arms,

"Mom. I'm Pregnant" he said and patrick held in a gasp and just smiled,

"Congratulations baby" he said and kissed Enoch strawberry blonde hair,

"But I don't know if Joel wants children" he mumbled and looked down. Patrick frowned and rubbed Enoch's back then lifted his chin up to look at his face, smiling at brown eyes similar to petes,

"Of course he wants kids with you Enoch. He wouldn't have mated with you otherwise" he smiled down at his son and Enoch sniffled,

"I'm so scared" he said in a small voice and patrick pulled him close,

"Don't worry baby. He will be overjoyed to start a family, and if not then you have me and your father. Not forgetting Kael. Here to support you"

Enoch smiled at his mother and kissed his cheek. Patrick smiled back,

"Thank you mom" he said and patrick kissed his hair,

"I always here for you baby boy. Now, so you want to go out for breakfast an feed the munchkin?" He asked looking fondly at amethyst; who was happily babbling while watching children's cartoons,

"Sure" he said and moved to go and grab his shoes,

"Your dad's paying but he doesn't know" patrick smiled and Enoch giggled, amethyst giggling too because she heard her brother laugh.

Patrick cooed and picked her up, putting her little coat on and kissing her chubby cheek, he smiled at Enoch and held his hand out for the younger omega to hold and then all three went out for breakfast. With pete paying because the author said so.


	30. Chapter 30

Patrick carried amethyst into the diner and a beta worker immediately grabbed a high hair for her. The omega smiled and set her into the chair and then sat down in front of Enoch,

"Order whatever you want. Your dads paying, the author said so" patrick said and Enoch nodded, looking at the menu while patrick fussed over amethyst 

The same beta came walking up to them and took their orders,

"Do you remember ages ago when i asked what its like to be pregnant?" Enoch asked and Patrick nodded,

"I told you it was the most wonderful feeling in the world and worth the pain" Patrick smiled and his eyes sparkled, Enoch looked at Patrick in awe, he broke out in a smile and placed his hand delicately on his stomach that had yet to grow bigger with his baby,

"I love this baby already" he said and Patrick placed his hand on Enoch's,

"It will be worth it when you an hold them in your arms" 

Their server then placed their food on the table and started digging in, Enoch's cravings had already started and ordered green tea ice cream and waffles with lemons. Patrick just ordered bacon and eggs and stated feeding amethyst the eggs but she was too busy enjoying Patrick's strawberry smoothie,

The young omega looked at patrick feeding amethyst and couldn't help the large smile that donned on his face, he couldn't wait to be able to do that with his own child. He carried on eating his breakfast happily and his thumb rubbing over his slightly small swell while patrick fed amethyst.

Pete came to pick them up after because enoch said he wanted to tell pete the news, the alphas smile widened when they walked towards him and he kissed Patrick softly and kissed a squealing amethysts cheek and pulled Enoch into a hug, the young omega wrapped arms around his alpha father and smiled, pete kissed his forehead and then they all got into the CSR and drove back home,

"Your mother says you need to tell me something" pete said as everyone got out of the car and headed inside,

Enoch looked at his father and smiled slightly, pete looked at him and then his gaze dropped to his stomach where his hand was still placed. Pete's face was unreadable for a moment but then he wrapped arms around enoch and pulled him in for a hug,

"I can't really complain because Joel has been so good for you. So congratulations enoch" he smiled and enoch matched his smile,

"Thank you" he replied and pete ushered him into the house, the alpha shortly following inside the house,

"We should celebrate, call Kael and Megan over. And Joel of course. Have a small family celebration" patrick smiled widely and placed amethyst onto the floor. She immediately ran into the living room and started playing with her dolls.

 

Enoch was glad that they were thrilled with him being pregnant, and that they werent out to murder Joel for knocking him up. The young omega was happy that he was starting his own family and everyone accepted that.


	31. Chapter 31

Joel was called over to the family house by Enoch, he was a little nervous and his thoughts went all over the place in trying to figure out what the reason was for him being called over.

When he walked through the doors he was immediately attacked by amethyst and he laughed, picking the baby girl up and carrying her into the living room where everyone else was.

"Hey guys" he said and then placed amethyst on the ground where she immediately went towards patrick and nuzzled into him,

"I need to tell you something" Enoch started and stood up to stand in front of Joel. 

A million thoughts went through his mind and some were good an some were bad. He felt his stomach do flips and then Enoch held the alphas hands in his own small ones.

Everyone was watching them both and it only made Joel more nervous. The omega smiled reassuringly and moved Joel's hands to rest on his stomach and leaned in to kiss him softly,

"You are going to be a daddy" the omega whispered.

A large grin spread on Joel's face and he brought the omega closer, kissing his face all over and chuckling at Enoch's flushed face,

The rest of the family congratulated them an hugged them both, Enoch was pulled away by patrick. Probably for a mothers meeting and amethyst followed patrick like a duckling.

"My baby is growing up" he said and wiped a tear away,

"I'll always be your baby boy mom" he got pulled into a tight hug by patrick and he wrapped arms around his mother,

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call or even come back home. You know me and your father will always be here. And Kael will be there for you" patrick said and Enoch nodded.

Joel then appeared into the hallway and everyone was stood in the doorframe watching and patrick stood aside.

How much would I ruin this story if I said that Joel pulled patrick close and kissed him revealing that he was gabe and that they had secretly been fucking and he is pregnant again.

Lol.jk.

Enoch looked at his mother and then at Joel's and gasped when the alpha got down onto one knee,

"I love you and our baby so much. I don't think I'll ever know a life without you enoch. Will you marry me?"

Tears streamed down Enoch's face as he nodded and was pulled into a hug by Joel and they kissed softly, then Joel put the ring on his finger.

It was just a simple silver run with small diamonds around the band.

Happy families.

The end.


End file.
